This invention relates to microwave transitions and antennas.
The invention is more particularly concerned with transitions between a coaxial connection and a sidewall of a waveguide, such as in an antenna.
Waveguides, such as for radar antennas, generally have a rectangular section and connection is usually made to the broader side wall or to the end wall of the waveguide by a coaxial connection. Such arrangements present no particular difficulties in producing a good performance and wide bandwidth. It can, however, be advantageous in some circumstances to make a connection to the narrow wall, such as in order to produce a compact configuration. If a connection is made to the narrow wall it usually produces a poor performance and narrow bandwidth.